Sorcerer Weekly (Gruvia)
by Star197
Summary: While Gray was Walking home from a job, the cover of a certain magazine caught his eye.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Gray's POV ~**

We just finished a fairly easy job, that was 10x harder thanks to that idiot Flame-brain

"I can't believe we had to give up half our reward to pay for that vase" Lucy wined as we walked down the street

Natsu crossed his arms behind his head "I didn't think it was all that important"

"So you threw it at grays head!" Lucy snapped

Natsu shrugged "He looked at me the wrong way"

 _While Natsu and Lucy kept arguing, something, no someone, caught my eye._

 _Juvia_

 _She was on the cover of the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine, and I was at a lost for words._

I picked up the magazine and flipped through, Juvia was on every page. She looker even hotter the more you flipped through the magazine.

 _She was beautiful, it was like her eyes were staring into my soul_.

A voice knocked me back into reality "She's pretty isn't she?"

I looked up at the shop keeper "Ya I guess"

He smiled "You should enter the contest then, maybe you'll get a chance to meet her kid"

"What contest?" I asked

He pulled out a poster "Well it's more like a bidding war, highest anonymous bid wins a date with Fairy Tails Water Mage"

I narrowed my eyes "WHAT!"

 _Juvia would never sell herself out for money like that, I need to go talk to her._

I stalked past Natsu, Lucy and Erza

"Gray where are you going?" Happy called

I didn't answer, I just kept walking towards Fairy Tail, to find Juvia.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

It was a boring day in the guild, Gray-Sama was out on a job and wouldn't be back till later

"I saw your photo shoot in sorcerer weekly, Jason seems to have taken a liking to you" Mira smiled

I giggled "It was kinda fun, it's nice to dress up in different outfits for a change"

Cana walked over carrying a copy of the magazine "I happen to like the school girl look, I bet gray would love it if you wore that for him"

I blushed deep red "Some of the outfits were very revealing"

Lisanna spoke up "Some? Most of the pictures in the magazine leave very little to the imagination"

 _Oh no! What if Gray-Sama starts to think I'm some easy flousey like Lucy? I need to make sure he never sees that magazine!_

"What do you think Gray-Sama will think?" I asked the girls

They looked at each other and Cana was the first to speak

"He'll either be really mad, really turned on, or he won't care."

"What do you mean?" I panicked

"Well Gray might look at your hot body and wanna take you or he'll be upset that anyone gets to see you dressed like that." Cana said while taking a drink of her barrel

"Well what one do you think it is?" I asked

 _The guild door slammed open, and in walked Gray Fullbuster_

"Looks like we're gonna find out" Mira mumbled

 _Gray-Samas eyes scanned the guild hall and his eyes locked on me. He quickly made his way over to the bar._

"Gr-Gray-Sama" I stuttered

 _He didn't reply, he just grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the guild hall_

He stared at me with cold eyes "I saw the magazine"

 _Oh no, what if he doesn't love me anymore! What if I blew my chance to be with my one true love!_

Gray snapped me out of my thoughts "Aren't you gonna say anything? How could you do that?"

I blinked "What do you mean Gray-Sama?"

His eyes narrowed "You'll really just sell yourself out to the highest bidder?"

My eyes started tearing up "It was just a photo shoot, I don't see why you care so much."

Gray back away from me "I don't care"

 _And he walked away_


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day**  
 **~ Grays POV ~**

I don't understand what's wrong with me, Juvia's right. Why do I Care? What she does is her own business, she doesn't need me to protect her.

I walked into the guild hall and caught Juvia's eye

"GRAY-Sama!" She yelled and ran over to me

She wrapped her arms around my neck "Get off me"

She frowned "I'm sorry about yesterday"

 _She's apologizing? I'm the one who was in the wrong._

She smiled " I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with me today?"

Before I could answer, Natsu yelled across the guild hall "Yo ice princess, we're going on a job! You coming? Or are ya to busy with your girlfriend."

I looked into Juvia's hopeful eyes and yelled back "Ya I'll come, I've got nothing important to do"

Juvia's smile fell "I hope you come back safe"

I patted her head "See ya Juvia"

 _As I was walking towards the Train station with Team Natsu, that same magazine caught my eye._

Juvia

 _I walked towards the stand._

"I knew I'd be seeing you again, just the way you were starring at the girl." The shop keeper smiled

"I wasn't starring" Gray blushed

"Your a man, sometimes it's okay to stare. So are you here to place a bet?" The shop keeper asked

 _Should I? If I wanted to date Juvia all i'd have to do is ask. Why would I pay out money for it?_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a boy about my age walking up to the shop Keeper " I'd like to bet 10,000 jewels"

The shop keeper smiled and wrote down the bid "How about your friend?"

The boys friend was staring heavily at a picture of Juvia "I'd pay 12,000 to spend the night with her. Imagine the sounds she'd make"

 _I felt my blood boil, Juvia isn't something they can just buy, she's a person. If anyone would be spending the night with her, it's me._

Wait what...

"Isn't it just a date?" The other boy questioned

The boy laughed " Ya, but A girl like that puts out for any guy. One dates all it will take to get her legs around me"

The boy flipped to another page in the magazine "She's basically asking for it, I get hard just looking at her"

 _Ice started forming below the mans feet._

I couldn't hold my temper anymore "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Dude what is wrong with you! Let me go!" Half his body was covered in ice

"Juvia isn't that type of girl! If I ever hear you talking about her like that again, you're gonna be sorry" I threatened while walking away from the stand

"what was that about?" Lucy asked

"Don't worry about it, let's just go" I mumbled

Erza gave me a knowing look "You seem a little on edge"

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped

 _We made it to the train station in no time, and I was about to step on the train when I froze._

What if one of those two win the date with Juvia? They could take advantage of her.

 _No, Juvia's a wizard, she could fight back._

But she'd never want to hurt them, and they could drug her or something

 _Why do I care so much, it's not like I'm in love with her_

"Common gray! We're gonna be late for the job!" Lucy snapped me out of my thoughts

Erza smiled "You've been getting distracted really easily lately."

 _It doesn't matter weather or not I love Juvia. I have to do this for a friend, my guild mate! Then I won't have to worry anymore._

I sighed "I can't go with you guys"

"Why not?" Lucy asked

I stared back at the magazine stand "There's something more important to me"

 _I started walking away from the train station_

"Hey man where are you going!" Natsu yelled after me

Erza grabbed Natsus scarf "let him go Natsu, he's finally starting to realize his feelings"

Natsu looked confused "Feeling about what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

"How are you doing Juvia?" Mira asked as I walked over to the bar

"Did you manage to get him to fall in love with you yet?" Cana smirked

I shook my head

"Come on Juvia, he looked pretty heated yesterday. Something had to of happened." Cana smiled

I felt tears start to form "He doesn't care"

Lisanna frowned "He didn't care about the pictures?"

I started to cry "Gray-Sama doesn't care about me!"

 _The girls wrapped their arms around me in a hug_

"Juvia, tell me exactly what happened" Mira said

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

I can't believe what I'm about to do, I've lost my mind. I can already tell this is gonna end badly.

 _Do I really wanna spend that much money on her? And who says I'm even gonna win._

I walked up to the Magazine stand and stared at the picture of Juvia

 _This is for her_

"I'd like to bid 500,000 Jewel" I told the shop keeper

He smiled "I knew you'd bid, what's your name kid?"

 _I can't give him my real name, then Juvia would know I bid. I'll just give a fake name, and not show up for the date._

Then this nightmare will be over

"Silver" I replied

"No last name?" He asked

"Nope" I mumbled while walking away towards the guild

 **~ Mira's POV ~**

After Juvia told me what happened with Gray, I couldn't help but smile.

 _Gruvia is starting, Gray is most definitely Jealous._

Cana laughed "Gray is so stupid! I think he cares a little to much"

Juvia calmed down a little "What do you mean?"

 _Juvia is so dense sometimes. She didn't see how jealous Gray was._

Lisanna wrapped her arm around Juvia's shoulder "I think this photo shoot might've been the key to you winning Gray's heart"

Juvia smiled a little "But he seemed so angry"

"Angry that other guys get to stare at what's his." Cana smirked

"I honestly think he's more upset about the contest." Lisanna replied

 _The contest? I thought Juvia said No to that._

Juvia stared swooning "My Gray-Sama is jealous! I knew this day would come, he's finally realized his love for me"

"Hey Juvia, I thought you told Jason you didn't wanna do the contest." I asked

She blinked a few times "Of course I don't, I could never betray my beloved like that."

Cana set down her barrel "Common Juvia, you have to. Gray will be so jealous that you're going out with another guy, hell I bet he's placing a bet on you right now."

Juvia smiled "You think so?"

"We can ask Jason to send us the names of everyone that bid. Then we'll see if Gray's name is there." I smiled

 _We better see his name on that list, or we'll set Erza on him._

"If he placed a bid, that means he definitely has feelings for you." Lisanna spoke up

"And if he didn't, you'll go on this date and rock that other guys world." Cana cheered

Juvia looked uncomfortable "I thought it was just a date"

Cana winked at her "These guys are paying a lot of money for you, the least you can do is make it worth their wild."

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

 _As soon as I got to the guild hall, I looked around for Juvia._

I'll go on a Job with her, since the others are already gone.

 _She was sitting at the bar with Cana, Lisanna and Mira. They looked like they were having fun._

I started to walk towards them when I heard something that made me hide behind a pillar.

God I'm acting like Juvia right now.

 _"These guys are paying a lot of money for you, the least you can do is make it worth their wild" Cana said_

 _Juvia looked upset "I didn't even wanna do this contest, I most certainly will not do anything other than eat dinner with the winner."_

I can't believe I ever doubted Juvia, I knew she wasn't that kinda girl.

 _"You say that now, but what if you fall in love." Cana smirked_

She's already in love with me

Juvia shook her head "It doesn't work like that, only Gray-Sama will ever have my heart."

 _Take that Cana!_

Mira smirked "I think moving on could be a good thing, Gray doesn't seem to be looking for love right now."

 _Moving on? I thought Mira wanted us together._

Lisanna laughed "Gray seems more interested in Natsu than any girl"

 _My face started heating up. Ya I'm interested in Natsu, interested in bashing his face in!_

Juvia sighed "I get what you're saying, but it's not that easy to just give up on him. He took away the rain, he saved me from the darkness."

Cana draped an arm around her shoulder "Come over to my place, I'm gonna help you find an outfit for that date. Maybe it'll make it easier for you to move on"

Juvia smiled and left the guild with Cana

 _To bad there won't be another guy, there's no way anyone would out bid me._

Mira walked towards me "Gray, you know it's not nice to eavesdrop."

"You knew I was here?" I asked while coming out

Lisanna smiled "You're not as good at hiding as Juvia is."

Mira smiled "You know, if you asked she'd stop this whole date thing."

I crossed my arms "Why do you think I'd care about that stupid thing."

"Because you care about her." Mira replied

I blushed red "No I don't, she's just my annoying stalker"

Mira gave me a knowing look "If you keep denying it, you'll just hurt both of you. Juvia won't wait forever, tell her how you feel before its to late."

 _But I don't feel anything for Juvia, she's just a guild mate._

I coughed "Well anyways, do you got a mission I could do? I wanted to go with Juvia but she left."

Lisanna smirked "Missing her already?"

My eyes widened "No! Our magic is just compatible!"

Mira smiled "Love is in the air! Here's a mission for the two of you, go over to Cana's and get her!"

I sighed "I don't think you're gonna give me much choice."

 _I started making my way towards Cana's._

I don't have feelings for Juvia, she's just a close friend. That's all she'll ever be.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Gray's POV ~**

It's been a week since my mission with Juvia. It was fairly quick and uneventful.

It was just normal. Me and Juvia, the same as always.

 _It's nice to know that nothing's changed between us._

As I walked into the guild, I noticed Mira's glare

 _What did I do now?_

A silver sword was pointed at my throat "Gray"

"Erza." I squeaked

Her glare was even more fearful than Mira's "I thought you were starting to get it."

"Get what?" I asked

Erza lowered her sword "Your feelings"

"Feelings about what?" I snapped

"Boys" Erza mumbled while walking away

"Well that was close, I thought Erza was gonna kill me." I muttered

"No, but I will." A voice said from behind me

 _Oh god_

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

Today's the day! I finally find out who won the bid, and gets to go on a date with me.

 _Cana said it'd be Gray-Sama, apparently her cards told her he bet a lot of jewels on me._

"I wonder where we'll go, maybe to the beach or a nice restaurant." I smiled

I opened to door to the Sorcerer Weekly and looked around for Jason.

"Cool, Cool, Cool! Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail!" Jason yelled

I laughed "I'm here to find out the results of the contest."

"It'll be announced on Lacrama Vision. The winner has the rest of the day to come forward, or the next highest bidder wins." Jason's assistant said

"I can't wait!" I smiled

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

 _Boy Mira sure does know how to give a beating, my head is spinning._

"What did you do this time?" Lucy asked while helping me off the ground

"No idea. First Erza and then Mira." I replied

"You probably deserved it ice princess" Natsu laughed

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled back

In a matter of seconds we were rolling around the floor hitting each other.

 _Fighting Natsu really helps me take my mind off of things._

"QUIET!" we heard Erza yell and we quickly broke apart

Mira was up on stage smiling "In a few minutes the winner of the sorcerer weekly contest will be announced. Let's see the lucky guy who gets to go on a date with Juvia."

 _Time to see if I bid enough._

"Guys! It's starting." Mira yelled

 _The Lacrama lit up and Showed Juvia and Jason of Sorcerer Weekly._

She was dressed in a beautiful dress, she really looked stunning.

My mind was blocking out everything they were saying, Juvia had my undivided attention.

 _Why didn't I realized how pretty she was before?_

"They lucky guy who has won a date with the beautiful water Mage of Fairy Tail is... SILVER." Jason announced

Cana spit out her beer "I was wrong?"

Mira and Erza gave me a death glare

Lisanna shook her head and looked away

The rest of the guild stared at me, waiting for my reaction.

 _When I didn't say anything they all started yelling out their own thoughts._

"Letting your girl go out with another guy, isn't very manly!"

"Haha ice princess can't even keep his stalker."

"I thought Juvia loved gray?"

"Maybe she'll finally move on."

"Juvia is such a pretty girl, Gray is really missing out."

"Why couldn't he figure out his feelings."

"My cards were wrong?"

"Stripper messed up big time"

 _I turned on my heel and started walking out of the guild._

I knew I'd win, now Juvia won't have to go on a date tomorrow with a random guy.

I just don't show up for our date, and everything will go back to normal.

 **~ Erza's POV ~**

 _Gray didn't react the way I thought he would, not in the slightest._

He was way to calm.

Why?

"Jason was telling the truth, he really didn't bid." Lisanna frowned

"I was hoping it wasn't true." Mira cried

"Somethings not right" I mumbled

 _Gray, what are you up to?_


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _I knew it was to good to be true. What did I expect? Gray to come riding up on a white horse and sweep me off my feet?_

 _It would be amazing._

 _But it's just not real. That's not who Gray is, so maybe I need to stop expecting him to change._

 _He's an ice Mage, but his heart is colder than his magic could ever be._

 _And I don't think I have the power to melt it._

 **~ Lisanna's POV ~**

"Are you ready for your date tonight?" i asked while walking into Juvia's room with Cana and Mira

Juvia shrugged her shoulders "It doesn't feel right. Not without Gray-Sama."

 _She's been down ever since yesterday when she heard the results._

Cana smirked "Ever heard the saying three's a crowd? I don't know if this Silver guy would appreciate you bringing your own date along."

"Actually Silver never showed up. Juvia's going on a date with the second highest bidder." Mira smiled

Cana raised her eyebrow "You mean to say, this guy bid a boat load of money, just to bail at the last minute. Some guys have no class"

"Who do you think this new guy is gonna be?" I asked

Mira smirked "Let's just say, we've all had the pleasure of meeting him, and Juvia will be in perfect hands. He's a gentleman."

 _Why does Mira look so happy?_

Juvia perked up "You know who it is? Is it Gray-Sama? I knew he liked me!"

Mira shook her head "Sorry sweetie. I already told you, Jason sent the names of the bidders, and Gray's name wasn't there. But maybe this is a good opportunity to test the waters, and maybe try to move on."

Juvia gasped "Move on from Gray-Sama? Never!"

I raised her eyebrow "Move on? Weren't you all for team Gruvia a few days ago?"

"I was, but I've come to a realization. If Gray won't come to his senses, we'll make him. We can use this date to make Gray jealous! We just need to make him think Juvia is moving on, and then the Gruvia ship will sail! Lets just say, there couldn't have been a more perfect boy to make Gray jealous." Mira smirked evilly

"But how will he even know about the date?" Juvia asked

"I talked to Jason and he said he'd love to have a photo shoot of the two of you. And an exclusive interview of your date." Mira winked

Cana stood up "Well in that case, we better get Juvia dolled up and ready to turn some heads."

"Gray Fullbuster is going to be so jealous, he'll never let you out of his sight again." Mira cheered

 _The smile on Juvia's face was so big and bright. I hope Mira's plan doesn't ruin her happiness. I don't want my best friend getting hurt._

 **~ Juvia's POV ~**

 _I can do this, it's just one dinner and then I'll have my darling Gray-Sama's love._

"Juvia my love!" An all to familiar voice snapped me out of my daydream of my beloved

 _Lyon Vastia is my date? He was the second highest bidder?_

In a flash he sat across the table from me "It must be fate! To think someone would be stupid enough to let this opportunity pass them by. But we have true love on our sides."

I gave him a fake smile "Hello Lyon."

He grabbed my hand a kissed it "I've been dreaming of this day for such a long time. And now it's finally happening."

I pulled my hand away "So, should we order?"

He gave me a dashing smile "Of course."

 _Ten minuets into the date, and I'm bored out of my mind. Lyon hangs off of every word I say._

 _He's so different than Gray-Sama. Lyon is passionate and predicable. While Gray-Sama is straightforward but always keeps me guessing._

I miss my Darling Gray. He may be cold, but I love him for him. And sadly ice magic is the only thing Lyon shares in common with my ice prince.

"Are you okay Juvia?" Lyon asked concerned

I looked into his eyes "Why do you love me so much?"

His eyes widened for a second "Well because you're beautiful, strong and kind. Everything I've ever wanted in a girl. You're the perfect lady."

 _It's sweet, but it's not what I'm looking for. I want real, I want Gray-Sama._

I frowned "Lyon, that's nice of you to say but.."

"You love Gray." Lyon interrupted me

I shook my head yes

Lyon ran his hand through his hair "He doesn't realize how lucky he is. Gray has always been an idiot, but making such a beauty wait? I shall smack some sense into him."

I laughed "You don't need to do that Lyon."

He smiled back "Of course I do! I love you, but I'm willing to give you up if it'll make you happy. That doesn't mean I won't be there to steal you if Gray screws things up. Better yet, when he screws things up."

I grabbed Lyons hand "Well, if you really want to help me, Mira said she had a plan."

"Make Gray jealous?" Lyon guess

I raised my eyebrow "How'd you guess"

"Gray is a child, the only way he'll ever come face to face with his feelings, is if he thinks he's close to losing you." Lyon replied

I stood up "So. What do we do?"

Lyon smirked "Just leave it to me my love."


End file.
